Birthday wake-up
by SimplyReBECca
Summary: Joey's birthday one shot. For Brogan.


Happy Birthday Brogan babes, hope you are having a lovely one xo

"Joeyyyyyyyy."

"Joseph Maxwell Branning"

"Baby"

"Joey"

He was still half –sleep but those were the whispers Joey could hear coming from somewhere in his bed room, rolling over and blinking through the pitch black darkness, he could see the outline of his girlfriend stood in his bedroom doorway. Hair done in loose curls which it wasn't when he walked her home earlier, thick coat on because it was the middle of the night and still freezing out.

"Lauren. What's happened?" he said, sitting upright as he threw out an arm to turn on the bedside lamp. "It's 3:55" she stated, leaning against the doorframe. He just raised an eyebrow, like that answer was supposed to explain everything to him. Her being unpredictable to him definitely was one of the reasons he liked her though.

She rolled her eyes, and put her bag on the bottom of his bed, side-stepping the arm he'd put out to pull her towards him. "Shut your eyes and do as I say." She said quietly. He smirked at her, his brain automatically going to somewhere else there, but she just shook her head with a grin "Shut them and hand out."

He rolled his eyes, shutting his eyes for a split second before opening then and speaking "I'm trusting you here babe" he teased, causing her to roll her eyes at him and tell him to shit them again. He laughed but held out his hand and taking an over-dramatic deep breath causing her to laugh softly, shut his eyes.

"Don't open them until I say yeah?" she said softly, "I'm trusting you here babes" she said, using his words back at him, causing him to smirk. Another reason why he loves this girl. Once he nodded, he could hear her shuffling around in her bag and felt the bed dip as she most likely sat on it.

He pulled a face as he felt her place something in his hand, "not yet" she muttered at him, still moving around. He let out a laugh, she could be so dramatic, such a drama queen. He found it amusing though, another reason why she was different for him.

"Kay, open." Joey opened his eyes, blinking a few times to re-adjust to the light, eyes scanning the room to take everything in. Balloons and glitter on the base of his bed, presents on the pillow next to him, cupcake with a candle in his hand and his gorgeous girlfriend, in very sexy night-wear, smiling at him.

"You like it?" she said with an unsure tone, running her gaze over everything, biting her lip. "No." He said, causing her to quickly look at her, face dropping. "I love it beautiful. Thank you". She smiled so big, it lit up her whole face. "How'd you know?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow. As far as he could remember he'd never told her his and he only knew the month of hers, not the date. "Alice" she said with a smirk, he should have really known. "You do really like it though?" she asked, him answering her question with a kiss, just as he was deepening it, she pulled away. "Wait!" he pulled a face. "You gotta make a wish" she cried, with a childish smile on her face, him just rolling his eyes. Pulling a lighter out of her bag, she lit the candle. "Make a wish Joey" she whispered, watching him, and softly cheering when he did. He laughed at her actions, scanning the things around him again.

Nobody had ever gone to this much effort on his birthday before, not that it had ever bothered him in the past. But he loved that she did. His thoughts were broken by her voice. "What'd you wish for babes?" she questioned, him smirking in response, answer already on the tip on his tongue. "Can't tell ya." She pouted. "Otherwise it won't come true, and I definitely want this to come true" he teased, tipping her backwards on to his bed and leaning to hover over her body. "yeah?" she mumbled back with a smirk. "Yeah. I got everything else I wanted, this would just be a bonus" he said, winking at her making her laugh, him stopping her laugh with a kiss.

Pulling away a few minutes later, she yawned, him chuckling at her. "If I stay..." she paused, him raising an eyebrow, "I need to be gone before 7." He didn't understand why, but nodded. "Kinda snuck out" she said with a grin, him laughing in response dipping his head to kiss her again.

Caught up in the kiss, Joey tipped more of his weight on to her so he could use one arm to tip everything else onto the floor, making her laugh again. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he moved them so they were in his bed properly. "Thanks beautiful." She tipped her head up to look at him, smiling. "Best birthday wake-up ever." She laughed. "Happy Birthday Joey."


End file.
